<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fresh Start by Sasspiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211040">Fresh Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria'>Sasspiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Where No Skin Pizza, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atlas CEO Rhys, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Caretaking, Cunnilingus, Dark Rhack in the beginning, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Erotic Nightmares, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Gift Giving, Hand Feeding, Hurt Hugo Vasquez, Hurt Rhys (Borderlands), Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Passionate Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding, So much kissing, Submissive Rhys (Borderlands), Subspace, Trans Rhys (Borderlands), more implied but yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events from Tales from the Borderlands, Rhys and Hugo Vasquez dated each other - only to suffer a messy break up and a short lived hatred of each other that lasts right up until Rhys steals Hugo's deal. After Rhys takes over ownership of Atlas, he's filled with regrets for his past actions and painful memories of his life when Jack had been in his head. He desperately wants to make amends with the people that he hurt, Hugo most of all. The only problem was that, as far as he knew, Hugo had been killed by Vallory in one shot. That all changes when Hugo is brought to Atlas HQ, heavily injured and weak.</p><p>Second chances like this don't come every day so Rhys takes this rare opportunity to make amends with Hugo Vasquez.</p><p>(AKA a rhysquez fix-it fic that no one expected or asked for)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/Hugo Vasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How is Vasquez alive you ask? i'unno. Gods looking out for him ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Sasspiria">Hang out w/me on twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Broken glass crunched underneath Rhys’ heels as he wandered around the wreckage of Helios. He swallowed, but his mouth was so dry that he could taste blood and bile in the back of his throat. He looked around at the fire and wreckage around him – it was all old space station parts and fire… so much fire, the smoke invaded his lungs and made every breath feel like an intense endeavor. But he couldn’t see anyone else in sight. For some reason, as Rhys walked around in search of…someone, Fiona or Sasha, Vaughn or Yvette. He’d even take Vallory or one of her goons at this point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He just didn’t want to be alone anymore. This aimless wandering, it felt oppressive to him. “Fiona? Sasha? Yvette? Vaughn?!” He called the names of his friends, as loud as he could manage. He let out a disappointed sigh as he looked around the space that he was in. “…Anyone?” He asked hopelessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys was wandering around in circles for what felt like hours before he heard the smug voice of a man that he had long thought dead. “Need something, babe?” He asked. “Or are you just gonna wind around my station whining all day?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys huffed, “You’re station? But there’s nothing here.” He said. Rhys turned around and was shocked by the sight of Handsome Jack standing proudly behind him. No. He couldn’t be real – no matter how much Jack seemed to be flesh and blood. He couldn’t be real, Rhys told himself. That was impossible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not-” Rhys began to voice his thoughts, but before he could finish his sentence Jack pushed him down and knocked the wind out of him. Jack was standing over him, with a proud expression spread across his face. “I, I’m sorry.” Rhys breathed, looking up at Jack with an astonished expression – he was starstruck and terrified all at the same time. He didn’t even know what he was apologizing for, but it felt like the only thing he could do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked down at his body and realized that he was nude and Jack had pulled his cock out – he was stroking himself in a leisurely, almost bored fashion. “What are you sorry for, Rhysie?” He asked, an amused look spread across his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys had never felt so tiny, so pathetic and so weak in his life. “I, I don’t-” He began to speak, to explain himself, to protest against the way that Jack was condescending to him. But he couldn’t finish his sentence because Jack had thrust forward and forced his cock into Rhys’ mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger man whined around the obstruction in his mouth and closed his lips around it. He looked up at Jack with a fearful and worshipful expression – it was always some mix of the two, as if one could not exist without the other. Jack huffed and sneered down his nose at Rhys as the younger man dutifully sucked his cock. “Are you sorry that you killed me, sweetheart? Is that it?” He pushed Rhys’ head down, so that the tip of his cock was practically touching the back of his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys felt himself becoming dizzy at the feeling of being used – he could barely breath against the obstruction in his mouth. He only comprehended what Jack had said moments later, when the older man had started to ruthlessly fuck his throat. He didn’t kill Jack, did he? No… there was… they went undercover on Helios to get the vault key, then Jack had taken him to his office and –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He crashed Helios, he remembered now. He crashed the space station – murdering hundreds of people and nearly killing himself in the process – just to get away from Jack. Then he looked at the wreckage from the corner of his eye and he could see corpses all around him – it was funny, in a way, he knew that they hadn’t been there before he remembered but he was still horrified by them all the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack pulled out of Rhys and leaned down to cup his face, his thumb gently brushed against the younger mans’ lower lip. “You’ve killed more people than I could ever dream of.” He commented, “You are a murderer, Rhysie, that’s all you ever will be. A cruel little killer.” His voice was low and sweet in his ear, like he and Rhys were lovers sharing a secret. “You’re mine, sugarplum. Don’t think you could ever be anything else.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-no-” Rhys began to argue, but again he was pushed down. He was on his back in moments and Jack was over him – dominating him, ruling over him just like he had when he was a passenger in Rhys’ head. Rhys shook his head as he looked up at the older man, hoping that he would be gentle with him… he doubted it though. Jack was rarely gentle with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack spread his legs and a deep flush spread from his cheeks down to his chest as the older man looked at him. “I made you, Rhysie.” Jack huffed as he thrust his cock inside of him with little warning or preparation. Rhys let out a gasp and nodded, because it was true. “I made you what you are.” He snarled and Rhys nodded again – either in agreement or out of fear, even he had no idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Jack’s hands were at his throat. He let out a gasp as they tightened their grip – Jack grinned cruelly at the younger man. Rhys let out a choked, half-cocked sob as he looked up at Jack with big, pleading eyes. He wanted to speak out – to tell Jack that he was sorry or to argue that he had only defended himself – but all that slipped from his throat were miserable croaking sounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are nothing without me, Sunshine.” He hissed as he thrust his cock deep inside of Rhys, using so much force that Rhys could feel a horrible ache between his thighs. He opened his mouth and only a broken sob was ripped from him. “You will never be anything without me.” His hands became tighter and tighter around Rhys’ throat. Rhys’ vision began to spot and darken around the edges. He could feel himself wasting away, right on the precipice of death. And then…he woke up.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Rhys shot up with a gasp and he clasped his hand around his throat as he struggled to breath – it was like something psychic and incorporeal – like a ghost, or a troublesome AI – was wrapping its claws around his neck and squeezing tight. It took him more than a few minutes to be able to breathe again. Rhys shivered as he got up out of bed, it was like that every night since the crash of Helios.</p><p>It was always the same dream, he would be wandering the crash of Helios – wondering how in the hell he even managed to survive – and he would run into Jack, only he wouldn’t be all lines of code. No, he would be the real flesh and blood Handsome Jack. Jack would touch him and then he would fuck him in just the way that made Rhys feel cheap, used and dirty and then he would…</p><p>He couldn’t even finish the thought. Rhys whimpered as his throat began to close up again, his breath came out in whiny puffs as his horrifying thoughts overwhelmed him. He buried his head between his knees, and muffled his terrified sobs. He rocked his body back and forth, trying to will away the fear and anxiety that was seated deeply inside of him.</p><p>It took him several minutes until he finally calmed down. He sat up and moved to stand in front of the full length mirror in his bathroom. Rhys looked at his reflection judgmentally. He was dressed only in his underwear and socks and his hair was in a severe state of disarray – it pointed in all different directions. He looked at his body and noted the scratches on his thighs and the tear tracks staining his cheeks. “Nightmares have been getting worse…” He muttered to himself as he stripped out of what little clothing he wore and got into the shower.</p><p>When he got out and dressed himself for the day, he felt a little better – though he couldn’t shake off the exhaustion that coursed through his body. All he could hope for was that after some coffee and breakfast it would eventually dissipate or at least decrease. “Fake it til you make it, Rhys.” He reminded himself.</p><p>Rhys had been working on a new prototype for a tracking grenade – so utterly subsumed by the project that it was like the world around him had melted away into a cloud of nothing – when he was knocked out of his thoughts by a gentle knock on the door. One of his assistants – a stout looking woman named Rose walked in. “Rhys?” She asked, “Some travelers requested to see you. They look desperate. Should I send them away?”</p><p>Rhys frowned at that. He had no idea who would be so desperate to see him that they busted down his door while it was still dark. He doubted it was an assassination attempt, Rhys was by no means important enough to warrant that yet. Even if it was, his curiosity was peaked enough that he was willing to follow it through, even if it was dangerous. Especially if it was dangerous. “U-uh, no I’ll go and meet them.” He said with a slight shake of his head. “Thank you. Tell them I’ll be out in the hall in a second.” He smiled politely at the woman as she walked out of the room to do as she was told.</p><p>Atlas had been known on Pandora for their hospitality towards people in need, Rhys specifically had an open door policy for those in need of medical care – Pandora was a dangerous place and good people were always getting hurt here. Helping them was good PR for one and a lot of the people who came to Rhys for help ended up signing up to work for him. It also helped separate him from the blighted reputation that Hyperion had among the citizens of Pandora.</p><p>So it was no surprise that Rhys walked out into the hall to see a few bulky looking people – probably someone from Vaughn’s camp, he thought, he had acclimated them to life on Pandora better than Rhys would ever have been able to – carrying a large, injured man. He walked towards them to see who it was. “What’s going on here?” He asked, hoping to be as helpful and friendly to them as possible.</p><p>“You still provide emergency medical care here, right?” One of the men asked, “We found this guy here out wandering in the dust, he looks like he needs some, badly.” He explained, gesturing towards him as if that was all the evidence he needed.</p><p>Rhys nodded. “Of course! You could have just brought him to medical, you didn’t need to ask for me specifically.” He explained helpfully, “Is he one of the refugees from the crash?” He asked.</p><p>“We think so.” The other man that was holding the injured person up. The man was unconscious, badly bruised and it looked like his left arm had been shot right off. “Look he’s wearing some kind of a suit, looks like a Hyperion logo, doesn’t it?” He rambled as he tried to show Rhys what he was talking about.</p><p>Rhys put his hand over his mouth as he realized exactly who the familiar man was, he could recognize that suit anywhere – it was like he had seen a ghost. In many ways, he was. “…Hugo?” Rhys uttered, so quiet that he could barely hear himself speak the other mans’ name. He suddenly felt very small, very vulnerable. He crossed his arms over his chest and hugged himself to blot away the feeling.</p><p>Hugo Vasquez was supposed to be dead – he had died, that was what Rhys had guessed when he couldn’t find him anywhere. He didn’t expect that he would be… here. He never would have guessed that there would ever be a time where he was standing in front of Rhys ever again. “I… get him to medical.” He ordered a few of his employees. “G-go and have one of the nurses there see to his wounds. I’ll go and see to him later.” He said, mostly to himself as he walked away.</p><p>Then he went for a walk to clear his mind. Jack was still heavy in his thoughts, he needed to chase him away somehow. He couldn’t speak with Hugo with the memory of a ghost weighing down upon his shoulders.</p>
<hr/><p>Rhys came to see Hugo the very next morning. He was still tired from the continued nightmares that he suffered from each and every night. His mood was sour and he consistently felt like an awful migraine was coming on – even though it never quite came on. So he was always stuck in this horrid limbo, always on the edge of reeling pain, but he would never be able to work through it. It was like living in Hell, that was Rhys’ state of being on most days, hellish and filled with exhaustion. When he walked into Hugo’s little room, he had a sour expression spread across his face that he forced to morph into a polite smile. It was the least that he could do – be polite and civil to the older man.</p><p>Hugo Vasquez laid down on the smallish bed in the room had been provided for him. It was more of a bunk than anything else, the room was tiny and its furnishings were spartan – there was a bed, a small dresser, a table with a few chairs around it and a bathroom off to the side. So it wasn’t much, but it was definitely better than anywhere else – if only for the reason that it was clean and had running water.</p><p>“Hello, Hugo.” Rhys greeted in a professional manner, grabbing a small chair and seating himself down next to where the older man lay. “How have you been holding up?” He asked, as politely as he could manage.</p><p>Hugo looked at Rhys with a strange expression spread across his face, “… so it is true.” He commented, while he took to pulling himself up so that he was in a sitting position. His tone was flat and smug. “I didn’t believe it at first, didn’t think you had what it took.”</p><p>“What’s true?” Rhys asked, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“You run Atlas now and you tore Hyperion to the ground in the course of a few days.” He said in a blasé sort of way.</p><p>“Hyperion is still standing.” Rhys argued, a little pout spread across his lips as he spoke. “Helios on the other hand…”</p><p>“Right,” Hugo replied suspiciously, “You crashed Helios.” He added.</p><p>Rhys frowned, suddenly feeling something like a pit forming in his stomach. “Stop it.” He said in a small and weak voice. In the back of his head, he could hear Jack crooning the poisonous words in his ear – murderer, murderer, murderer.</p><p>Hugo either didn’t hear him or didn’t care what Rhys had to say. “You know I never really thought you would have had what it takes.” He said, in a vaguely complimentary fashion. “But you did! You tore Helios down from the sky, took the deed to Atlas and built something up for yourself on the backs of what Handsome Jack built. I’m honestly impressed!”</p><p>“I didn’t.” Rhys snapped, a cold feeling washing over him as Vasquez spoke. “I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>Hugo continued on with his tirade, uncaring for the distress that he was causing Rhys as he praised him for everything that he had done to get here. For all the death and destruction – for finally being as cutthroat as he should have been a long time ago. Eventually, Rhys got tired of it. He got tired of the fake congratulations and the smug look on Hugo’s face. It was driving him up the wall.</p><p>Rhys threw his hands up, as if in defeat. “Oh my god, do you ever stop?!” He snapped. Hugo shut up immediately as Rhys stood up – a genuinely hurt expression was spread across his face. “I don’t understand why you have to keep going at this, when you know its upsetting! I told you I didn’t want to hear that and you still-” He groaned, “Ugh! Why do you always have to be such a dick to me?! Why can’t we just talk, like normal people?”</p><p>They were both silent for several moments. Hugo was the first to break it with a world weary sigh right before he swallowed his pride – some part of him knew that Rhys would think of what he did as horrifying, he knew that he would feel guilty and internally beat himself up about it. Hugo wanted to rub a little salt in his wounds, even if it was a bit of a low blow to the younger mans mental health. In a way, being cruel and petty was all that he had left to use against Rhys. “You’re right, that was uncalled for…I’m sorry.” He said, for the first time to anyone, in at least a year.</p><p>Rhys didn’t believe him at first, “You are?” He asked, so low that he was sure that Hugo couldn’t even hear him say it. Then he crossed his arms over his chest in an act of faux stubbornness. “Well, you should be.” He said very firmly, only to deflate in moments – a guilty look spreading across his face as he eyed the older man. He could see how weak Hugo looked right then, he could see the exhaustion and compounded illness in his face. He frowned and sat back down, next to the older man. “…but it’s okay. I forgive you. And… I’m sorry too.” He said, barely loud enough for Hugo to hear him say it – he was so ashamed of his past actions and so nervous that his apology would be rejected.</p><p>Hugo looked at Rhys with an odd expression spread across his face, “You’re sorry.” He exclaimed, in a challenging fashion. “What exactly are you sorry for?” There was a sparkle of…something in his eyes, Rhys couldn’t exactly discern what it might have been, but he could tell that it was something that had long been forgotten for the both of them. He hoped that he could find out what it was, in time.</p><p>Rhys huffed and let out a little sigh. “Many things.” He said, “But mainly…” He trailed off, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say correctly. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He said, refusing to meet the other mans’ eyes as he said it. “I’m trying to be better.” He explained, folding his hands together as he spoke. “I want to be a better person, so I hope we can maybe, fix things between us?”</p><p>Hugo was quiet for a moment, “You think we can really fix things between us?” He asked, “After everything we’ve done to each other.” He sounded truly surprised to hear that.</p><p>Rhys knew what he meant, it wouldn’t be easy and there was a whole lot of bad blood there. But he wanted to and he was optimistic that he could, if he put his mind to it. “Well, we could try.” Rhys replied with a shrug. “I don’t want to hate you. I don’t want you to hate me and its not like we’re vying for some promotion anymore. We don’t need to fight anymore.” He explained.</p><p>“No, you’re right. There’s no point in fighting, cause you already won.” Hugo replied, with a trace of a sad smile spread across his lips. But it was covered with something else – something more glib – in moments. “How are you doing here, running things?”</p><p>“I think I’m doing okay.” Rhys replied, strangely modest about it. “Atlas is doing well sales wise, all that tech from the vault gave me a really good leg up. And I think I’ve been helping the citizens of Pandora.” He said. It was undeniable that just by being a little bit less shitty than Jack or Dahl or the old Atlas had been, Rhys was helping out the citizens of Pandora. No one was shooting at them or trying to destroy their population. But Rhys wanted to do more, at least while he was here on Pandora.</p><p>It felt like the right thing to do, to do his best to amend some of the damages that Handsome Jack had brought unto the planet – partly because he was sure that he was complicit in at least a little bit of that damage but mostly for the reason that he associated his worship of the older man with all of the death and destruction that he had brought onto Pandora, Helios and everywhere else.</p><p>Hugo let out a scoff, “You want to help people now?” He asked, “You’ve changed a lot, then.” It wasn’t as though Rhys had ever been cruel or withholding from anyone that he cared about – he was actually very sweet and loyal to the people that he thought were his friends or family or even the occasional lover, to the point that Hugo was sure he would take a bullet for them – but he had never bothered to give a shit about anyone outside of his circle.</p><p>Hugo supposed that that must have changed though, judging by the look on Rhys’ face. “I want to do something.” Rhys huffed, “I don’t know, whatever Handsome Jack did for the most part, I intend to do the opposite.” He explained. “After...everything that happened I realized that’s not someone I want to emulate.” He said.</p><p>It wasn’t like he didn’t still admire Handsome Jack or think about him in ways that were confusing to say the least – he was sure he would always feel that way, at least a little bit. He would always have a special place in his heart where he stowed away his adoration, fear and lust for Jack. And he would keep it there, locked up with the Echo Eye that held his AI, until the day that he died.</p><p>Hugo looked at him oddly, “After what happened?” He asked.</p><p>Rhys looked at Hugo with surprise, “You mean you don’t know?” He asked. He was sure that everyone who had known about him and how he had crashed Helios would have heard about how Handsome Jack had been in his head, how he had been in something of a hostage situation with the AI and what he had done when he got to Helios.</p><p>“No, I’ve got no idea.” Vasquez replied, then he leaned in. “But I’m curious, when did you have anything to do with Handsome Jack?”</p><p>Rhys took a breath to prepare himself, before he went in and told Hugo everything that he hadn’t been privy to when he was chasing after Rhys with Vallory and her cohorts – he told him about the deal, he told him about Fiona and Sasha and his shocking friendship, but mostly… he talked about Jack.</p>
<hr/><p>Rhys sat in a little workshop that was adjacent to his office, he had been working for hours in the tiny little room, with the few materials that he had at his disposal – various bits of metal and scraps of circuitry littered the table, as well as a large blueprint that he had spread out on the flat surface and nailed down so he could easily work on top of it.</p><p>He was heavily absorbed in his work, so absorbed in fact that he didn’t notice Fiona walking into his personal space and sat herself down on the edge of the table. He was so shocked that he let out a surprised noise at the sight of her – before his brain reminded him of who she was and he calmed.</p><p>“… Hello to you too, Rhys.” She greeted, rolling her eyes at the man sitting at the table.</p><p>“Oh.” Rhys exclaimed as he looked over at her for a fraction of a moment, before quickly turning his attention back to his work. “What’s up, Fiona?” He asked, his tone distracted and far off.</p><p>Fiona smiled in a pained sort of way, “I just spent the last several hours cleaning ratch gunk out of my hair, but other than that…” She said.</p><p>“That sucks. Did you at least get paid well?” Rhys hummed in a bored manner, all the while spray painting the bits of metal a golden color – incidentally spraying</p><p>“I always get paid well.” She replied in a cocky manner. That was probably the best thing about being a Vault Hunter in her book – the job was dangerous and even occasionally grotesque, but it always paid well and she finally could afford to live the life that she and Sasha deserved. “What are you working on?” She asked, as her curiosity about what Rhys was doing peaked.</p><p>“Making an arm for Hugo.” Rhys replied, “I don’t know if you noticed, but he got his arm shot off by Vallory.” Rhys commented, his tone of voice distracted as he kept his eyes on the work before him. “So I’m making him a new one. Hopefully, he likes it.” He said, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he spoke. If he was being honest with himself, Rhys wasn’t entirely sure that he would. A part of him worried that he was putting in all of this effort for no reason, that it would go entirely unappreciated. The thought of that was upsetting to him, even though he wasn’t entirely sure why it made him feel that way.</p><p>Fiona grinned as she watched Rhys working fastidiously on the cybernetic. “Yeah, you two have been getting pretty chummy since he came here.” She noted, “I thought you two hated each other. What’s up with that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I guess all that fighting and the bickering and whatever else… it all just seems really stupid now. Juvenile, you know?” Rhys muttered, mostly to himself. “You know we used to date, right?” He asked, as he paused to look her in the eye for the first time that night. “Vaughn must have told you… or maybe Yvette.” He commented, with a lopsided smile spread across his face.</p><p>Fiona shook her head, “No. I never knew that.” She confessed. She didn’t say as much but it was honestly a bit shocking, considering how angry the two of them had been with each other. Even just with the short run ins that they had had with Vasquez.</p><p>“Uh, no.” Rhys replied with a little huff, “We were together for a while, we lived together. It was pretty intense. Then…”</p><p>“Then…” Fiona lead him on, curiously. She knew a lot about Rhys – they had gotten quite close after their ordeal at the vault – but he had never told her anything about this.</p><p>“Then things got competitive between us.” Rhys explained, “I mean, things had always been a little competitive. When you’re at Hyperion that’s really your only option but it got really bad. It was all because of that…” He sighed and rolled his eyes as he spoke, “…stupid promotion for Head of Security And Propaganda. It got really intense, We were fighting all the time.” He said.</p><p>“What, like throwing things or roughing each other up?”</p><p>Rhys shook his head – Hugo never laid a hand on him, even when it got bad. “Arguing mostly.” He replied, “I should have just let him have it. I wanted it badly, but I think he wanted it much more…He had been working his way up from the bottom for nearly a decade. And the fighting, it got so bad that eventually we broke up. Then it got really hostile, we hated each other and we fought publicly, constantly for a few weeks and then…he killed Henderson for that promotion.” He exhaled as he finished his story.</p><p>“Wow.” Fiona exclaimed, hands on her hips. There was a little smile on her face, one that Rhys couldn’t quite understand the emotions behind.</p><p>Rhys shook his head in a dismissive manner, thinking she was put off by the murder. “Oh. It’s not that big of a deal, people at Hyperion die all the time. I saw someone get killed for clicking their pen too much.” He explained in a blasé fashion.</p><p>“Still a lot of drama for an office romance.” She commented.</p><p>“I guess.” Rhys replied.</p><p>“Still doesn’t explain you being so forgiving.” Fiona noted, her tone a bit suspicious.</p><p>Rhys shrugged. “After Jack left my head, my perspective changed. I decided to become a better person and I wished I could make amends to Hugo and anyone else I’ve hurt. But I thought he was dead. I thought I would never get the chance to make amends and it would hang over my head for the rest of my life.” Rhys explained as his focus went back to the arm entirely. “But now I know that he’s not… most people don’t get that kind of second chance. I’m gonna take it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second time that Rhys decided to visit – a week or so after the first – was filled with much less drama and strife. The two of them seemed to come to an understanding with each other and they were much too tired to fight with each other over trivial things in any case. When he walked into the room, Hugo had been struggling to pull himself out of the bed. He was still weak from all of his injuries, but it was clear that he didn’t appreciate feeling helpless – Rhys gravely understood that feeling, it was awful and he wouldn’t blame Hugo for trying to circumvent it by any means possible.</p><p>“Do you need some help?” Rhys asked, in what he hoped was a pleasant tone. Hugo looked at Rhys with a strange expression spread across his face. He extended out his cybernetic limb to Hugo – it was strong enough that he could easily use it as a support beam to hold himself up.</p><p>Hugo just sighed and sat back down. “No, it’s hopeless.” He huffed. Rhys looked at him with a curious expression as he moved to sit down next to him on his bed. “See, I took a walk yesterday.” He said, “I wanted to take another one, but my legs seem to not be working today.” He explained, looking bitterly down at himself. It was clear to Rhys that he truly hated being helpless as he was.</p><p>“You shouldn’t over exert yourself.” Rhys reprimanded gently. When Hugo had been rescued, he had been truly ill – he was dehydrated, with quite a few broken bones and suffering from a lack of food. Every day he got a little bit better, but it would still be quite a journey before he was finally feeling better.</p><p>Hugo huffed as he looked over at Rhys – the younger man met his eyes, an unimpressed look was spread across his face. “I’m fine.” He denied, his voice low and disdainful. “Just a bit winded, ain’t no thang.” He half-smiled to enunciate his point – but it looked pained to Rhys.</p><p>Rhys snorted at that. “You’re obviously not.” He said and then he looked at Hugo with a somewhat worried expression, “How did you manage to last even a week on your own, here on Pandora?” He asked and then he looked at the older man in a somewhat suspicious manner. “Matter of fact, how did you survive at all?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Hugo admitted. “Got lucky.” He said, “After Vallory shot me I passed out, then I played dead for a bit, then I wandered off.” He explained, though vaguely. “Somehow I survived.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured something like that must have happened.” Rhys said, “I tried to find you, so I could get to Helios doing-” He stopped himself from saying that he might have had to cut his face off and use it to hack a New-U machine. “Uh, things, we had a plan but since we couldn’t find you, we had to go with something else.” Then Rhys frowned, suddenly uncomfortable with the thought of their heist on Helios. He remembered how angry Jack had been with him when they couldn’t find Hugo in the piles of bodies. He put his hand up to his ear, as if to blot the memory of the distorted screams away. Maybe Hugo noticed his discomfort, because he quickly changed the subject.</p><p>“Speaking of Helios…I noticed that there’s a lot of Ex-Hyperion here.” Hugo noted, “It looks like they worship you.” He added and then with a smug smirk spread across his lips he said, “I think I saw a statue being erected in your name.”</p><p>“Yep.” Rhys replied, his lips tight and his voice even tighter as he spoke.</p><p>Hugo hummed, “How does it feel, to be worshiped like that?” He asked, though he was sure that he already knew the answer – Rhys was vain and he had always lusted after power, it only made sense that he would revel in that sort of worship. He didn’t blame the younger man though, he was sure he would love to be worshiped like that too. It was only natural to want that, in his mind, if you were an ambitious man who knew how to take what he wanted.</p><p>And, judging by the success that Atlas was already seeing and the fact that he tore down Hyperion’s relevance in the course of a few hours, he was sure that that worship was well deserved. He would never admit that to Rhys, of course. There was no sense in inflating his ego even further. But still, he won’t deny the hint of admiration that he feels for the younger mans resilience and success – at least not to himself.</p><p>Rhys paused as he deliberated that. “… Honestly?” He turned towards Hugo and looked at him with an anxious looking expression. “I hate it.” He said, “They want me to be Jack. They want me to swoop in and tell them how to live their life. And you know what I realized after everything that happened? I learned that I am not Handsome Jack. I’m not Jack and I don’t want be! Not anymore, at least.”</p><p>After Rhys finished his statement he stared down at his hands, so he didn’t get a good look at the surprise written on Hugo’s face as he took in what Rhys said. “You really have changed.” He commented. “I remember how obsessed you were-”</p><p>“Hey I wasn’t obsessed!” Rhys snapped in total offense.</p><p>“Really?” Hugo challenged, “What about all those posters in your office… and your room?” He asked.</p><p>“Those were motivational! And company issued!” Rhys retorted, his voice getting squeaky from distress. “Besides its not like you weren’t president of his fan club and thought that you were best friends with him because he beat you up.” He added sourly.</p><p>“Okay, you know what, you got a point.” Hugo admitted with a chuckle. “I admire- I admired Jack, I’ll happily admit that. I just didn’t expect you to ever get over your little crush.”</p><p>Rhys shrugged with one shoulder, not bothering to respond to Hugo’s jab about his past attraction for Jack. “I still admire him, in a twisted sort of way but… I can’t go back to that.” He explained, his tone soft and glum. Then, desperate to change the subject he asked, “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”</p><p>“Last night maybe?” Hugo guessed, “Your, uh, people-”</p><p>“They aren’t my people.” Rhys interjected.</p><p>“Well, whoever they are, the people that live here are avoiding me.”</p><p>“You must be hungry then.” Rhys noted. “Alright, I’ll go and get you something to eat, you’re in no condition to go to the kitchens by yourself… and its not like I can carry you there.” He said, “Are you in the mood for anything in particular?” He asked, smiling at Hugo in an overly friendly sort of way. It was like all the anger and grudges that he had born against him were meaningless to him now.</p><p>Hugo paused as he thought on it, “Anything but Skag.” He said after a moment or two of deliberation.</p><p>Rhys smiled despite himself, “I wouldn’t dare make you eat Skag, Hugo.” He said sweetly before he walked out the door. Rhys let out a little sigh – a happy one, a content one – as he walked down the hall to get the older man something simple – and even better edible – to eat.</p><hr/><p>The third time that Rhys came to visit, he came bearing gifts. He walked into Hugo’s room with a big box in his arms and a pleasant smile spread across his face. “Hey…” He greeted as the older man took note of him. “Wow you look so much better!” He commented honestly.</p><p>Vasquez snorted, “How badly did I look before?” He asked, in such a way that it was clear that he didn’t expect Rhys to respond. “Wait, don’t answer that.” He added as Rhys opened his mouth.</p><p>“…Sorry?” Rhys said in an unconvincing sort of way. “I didn’t mean it like that. That came out… stupid.” He confessed, “It’s just that you look so much healthier now. I’m glad.” He smiled sweetly, hoping that that would be the end of it. “Anyway, since you’re looking so well… I brought you something.” He said, his eyes moving towards the box in his hands.</p><p>Rhys set it down onto the table that was off to the side of Hugo’s bed – as it was rather heavy and he was tiring of holding it up. “What is it?” Hugo asked as he set his sights upon the lavishly decorated box that Rhys had offered him.</p><p>“It’s a gift.” Rhys said and then he smiled in an amused sort of way, as if Hugo was being very silly by even bothering to ask. “Just open it up, already and you can find out.” He said, in a tone that was a little demanding. Hugo smirked and pulled the box from Rhys’ hands. Hugo gave Rhys a look before he moved to unwrap the box and push away the flimsy, decorative paper that cushioned his gift.</p><p>After a moment or two, he pulled out the cybernetic arm and eyed Rhys curiously. “You made this for me?” He asked.</p><p>Rhys nodded, “Yup.” He said proudly. “I’ve got doctors on call to help you install it.” He quickly explained. “It’ll be a very simple procedure. In a way, you’re lucky, if you had been brought here a few months ago it would be a lot more difficult to take care of everything but…” Rhys sighed and smiled. “As you can see, that’s not the case anymore.” He added, looking around the place.</p><p>Hugo didn’t answer at first, he just let his fingers trail over the golden metal. Rhys frowned and bit his down on his lower lip as he crossed his arms over his chest – closing himself off in fear of rejection or worse, ridicule. After a moment or two, Rhys got nervous enough to say something. “Do you not like it?” He asked.</p><p>“I love it.” Hugo replied, though he sounded distant and distracted. He looked over at Rhys – noting the expectant expression that was spread across his face. “It’s beautiful. I can’t wait to have it attached. Thank you.” He said in a shockingly sincere manner.</p><p>A delighted smile spread across Rhys’ face, his face was alight. “Good.” He said, his voice a little breathless from how heavy his nerves were. “I’m glad.” He added, just as gleefully. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hated it.” He had worked on it for months – he had no idea how he would react to finding out that it had been a bad idea. Most likely – no matter what he did it would be bad.</p><p>The conversation winded down into something more casual after that – though Rhys didn’t have a chance to stay for long. By the time that Rhys left, he was feeling ditzy and elated by being in the company of the older man. He was happy, really happy for the first time in years.</p><p>A few days, later, Hugo Vasquez had his brand spanking new cybernetic attached to his body, gleaming like a trophy bound to his flesh. He spent an unduly amount of time bragging to anyone and everyone about how the CEO and leader of Atlas had built it especially for him.</p><hr/><p>Rhys and Hugo continued to visit each other after that. Well. Mostly, Rhys would visit Hugo – as the older man was still quite weak from his injuries – but sometimes Hugo would hang around his office and keep him company while he worked. Sometimes he would even help him sort through files or read through reports and occasionally he gave him some notes on his new designs, his advertising campaigns and potential alliances with other companies.</p><p>Despite their unpleasant past, Rhys couldn’t deny that it was nice for him to be in the company of someone who was just as interested in seeing Atlas soar to success as Rhys was. It was refreshing, seeing how none of his friends seemed to care as much about it – he wasn’t even sure they understood how important this was for him, which was incredibly disappointing.</p><p>Vasquez had a different way of going about things though; he was much more Hyperion than Rhys could ever claim to be. He was much more willing to get cutthroat, to blackmail, to offer up an assassination plot when it was necessary. That was fine in Rhys’ book – there would always be a necessity for that sort of thing, even if Rhys would prefer to do as little of it as possible.</p><p>The two of them walked down the halls of Atlas Headquarters, speaking of company affairs the whole time. Eventually, the conversation turned towards Atlas’ efforts with cybernetics, and then towards the arm that Rhys had crafted for Hugo. “It’s really well made.” He commented, “I didn’t even know you knew how to craft cybernetics by yourself.”</p><p>“I made my own too.” Rhys told him.</p><p>“Huh.” Hugo exclaimed. “That must have been hard.” He guessed.</p><p>“It was… and it was unpleasant too.” Rhys agreed, “Anyways, I’m glad you like it.” He said, a polite little smile spread across his face as he noted the golden arm. “It suits you.”</p><p>Hugo nodded in agreement. “In fact, I like it so much I’d like to return the favor.” He said, “Not with cybernetics of course, but maybe we can come to some other arrangement.”</p><p>Rhys shook his head, “You don’t need to do anything to pay me back.” He denied quickly, with a little shake of his head as he spoke. “It was a gift. That’s not how gifts work.” He smiled nervously.</p><p>“That’s good cause I don’t want to pay you back.” Hugo explained, “And I don’t want you to think of it like that, think of it more like… me doing something</p><p>“Really.” Rhys exclaimed, giving Hugo a wary look. Still he was curious about what he might have meant by that. “…Then what do you want to do for me?” Rhys asked, cautiously.</p><p>“I could make you dinner, like I used to back on Helios.” Hugo offered, he sounded a little bit nostalgic as he said it. “I know how much you love my cooking.” He added.</p><p>It only occurred to Rhys in that moment that Vasquez was asking him out – on a date. He blushed at the thought. “A-are you sure you want to?” He asked. They had a troubled history and that was bad enough. And truthfully, Rhys never expected anyone to forgive him for the things that he did, how cruel he used to be. How manipulative and underhanded he used to be. He wouldn’t blame anyone for holding a grudge against him. He wouldn’t blame anyone for hating him. “You know… with our history-” He started to say.</p><p>Hugo quirked a brow at that, like he thought what Rhys was saying was ridiculous. “I thought that you said our history didn’t matter anymore and things have changed?” He asked, mostly in a rhetorical fashion. He was sure that he knew the answer before Rhys even bothered to eke out a response.</p><p>“I did say that.” Rhys admitted shyly, refusing to meet the older mans gaze. “And it’s true…”</p><p>“Then what’s the problem?” Hugo challenged.</p><p>“I guess there isn’t one.” Rhys replied, though his voice was so quiet and nervous that Hugo could barely hear him speak.</p><p>“So…” Hugo said, his tone of voice leading. “What do you say?”</p><p>Rhys blushed deeply, feeling stupid all of a sudden – his brain short-circuited as soon as Hugo grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. “Oh… o-okay, yeah we could… you could do that. I mean-” Rhys huffed as he collected himself, “Yes. Come and make me dinner at my apartments, um, whenever you want – I’m not busy most nights, so. Do you know where they are? I should probably tell you where they are right?” Rhys rambled, by the time he was done with his mini rant he was practically out of breath. After Rhys stumbled through directions to his apartment, he turned right around and walked off, his face red as a tomato, to pretend to be busy somewhere else until the embarrassment wore off.</p><hr/><p>Vasquez came to make good on his offer of a home cooked meal for the younger man a few weeks later. He had sussed Rhys out of his own apartment and directed him to be back in a few hours. He wanted the dinner to be a treat for Rhys and he didn’t want to risk the younger man attempting to help him cook or anything like that. He knew how Rhys was, he would want to help, even if Hugo had insisted that he intended to spoil him.</p><p>After a few hours of slaving away in Rhys’ tiny kitchen, he finally sought Rhys out and brought him back. He kept an arm around the younger mans waist the entire time that they walked. He hoped to keep the younger man calmed, though he could see how flighty he was getting just from the walk. Eventually, about halfway through their trip, he stopped to ask Rhys why he was acting so strangely.</p><p>He had hoped that the animosity that had developed between the two of them on Helios was forgiven and forgotten by now, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had gotten the wrong idea from Rhys, he thought and he truly hoped that wasn’t the case. “I’m not sure.” Rhys replied honestly. “I guess that it’s just that… well, this is a first date I’ve been on years.” He explained, a nervous smile had broken out across his face as he spoke. “I don’t think I even remember what I’m supposed to do!”</p><p>Hugo just chuckled, his arm tightening around Rhys’ waist. “It’s just nerves, then.” He soothed. “We can fix that with a bit of wine and good food.” He hummed and then leaned in close, “And maybe a little something else, if you’re good, to really soothe you.” Rhys let out a shocked little squeak when Hugo grabbed his ass and squeezed it. “You look lovely by the way.” He added in a complimentary fashion. “Your outfit suits you well.”</p><p>Rhys looked down at his outfit – it was one of his nicer, more casual suits meant to compensate for the heat of the Pandoran desert. The top was a short sleeve button up vest – he especially liked it because it gave him an opportunity to show off his tattoos – a pair of pinstriped slacks made of a very thin, very breathable material. “Oh. Well. This is nothing special. I didn’t think to dress up.” He said in an offhanded sort of way.</p><p>Then he looked over at Hugo with interest, “I like your suit though.” Rhys said, his hands moving to smooth over the lapels of his jacket. The clothes were new and Rhys wondered who had gotten them for him. Hugo’s suit had been practically destroyed by the time he made it to Atlas – he was dressed in a pleasant looking dark, navy colored suit with a silver tie. He also had cuff links and lapel pins that reminded Rhys quite a bit of Atlas’ company brand.</p><p>After they exchanged compliments with one another – the two of them walked, hand in hand, all the way back to Rhys’ apartment. Hugo led Rhys into the small dining area and waited with baited breath for Rhys’ reaction.</p><p>“Where did you get all of this?” Rhys asked as he looked at the magnificent spread laid out on his kitchen table – however he managed it, Hugo had really gone all out for Rhys. In the center of the table there was what looked like – and Rhys would definitely pretend it was even though he could be sure that it wasn’t – two tender, marinated steaks, surrounded by risotto pasta in white sauce with a chefs salad on the side. He also noted that there was a bottle of wine and two glasses for it at the table.</p><p>“Do you not like it?” Hugo asked as he pulled out a chair for Rhys to sit down in. Then he sat next to the younger man – Rhys’ home was probably the nicest place in the headquarters, but it was still invariably cramped and furnished in a spartan manner. So they had to bundle closely together – Hugo wasn’t really complaining about that, as anything that gave him an excuse to keep an arm around him while they ate was a good thing in his books.</p><p>“No, it’s lovely.” Rhys replied honestly. “I just, when you said you would make me dinner, I didn’t expect much.” He explained honestly. Pandora was a shit hole, Rhys would have been impressed with pizza that didn’t contain psycho body parts and some relatively fresh beer.</p><p>“I called in a favor, from your friends.” Hugo explained, his hands moving to gently brace around Rhys’ shoulders. “They helped me find everything I needed to impress you.” He added in a low voice.</p><p>Rhys nodded in understanding – that made sense, he thought, Pandora might have been a terrible place, but if anyone knew how to get what they wanted out of it it would have been Fiona and Sasha. “Still, it all looks really nice.” He complimented as he pulled his plate towards him.</p><p>The two of them dug into their meals after that, drinking heavily from the wine and speaking very little as they ate. It was only when Hugo went to retrieve the dessert that he had baked – it was a simple drake fruit cobbler, with some ice cream on the side. Nevertheless, Rhys was still impressed with it. It had been a long time since he had eaten so well.</p><p>“Again, you really went all out here.” Rhys commented again as he looked at the plate.</p><p>“What can I say?” Hugo replied in a brash and overconfident manner, “I like to impress.”</p><p>“I’ll say.” Rhys hummed in reply, then he took a bite of the dessert. “It’s good. Tart.” He complimented genuinely.</p><p>“Here.” Hugo said as he scooped up a forkful of the cobbler and dolloped a bit of the vanilla bean ice cream on top of it, “Try it like this.” He added. Rhys let out a drunken giggle as the older man fed the dessert to him. He pulled back after a moment,</p><p>“Yeah…” Rhys replied after he swallowed the treat. “It’s all sweet and tart, hot and cold at the same time.” He gushed. Then he darted forward and pressed his lips against Hugo’s own. He closed his eyes as the older man returned the kiss. “…See? It’s all mixed up.” He asked as he pulled away, smiling at the older man innocently.</p><p>By the end of their meal and dessert they were both a little tipsy from all of the wine and Rhys could barely hold himself up. He had always been a bit of a lightweight – and the Pandoran Rakk wine was stronger than most alcohol that he had drunk before. “Come on buttercup, let’s get you to bed.” Hugo said as he gently pulled Rhys to his feet and wrapped his arm around his shoulder to keep him steady.</p><p>Rhys whined and leaned against the older man, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s shoulders as he hung off of him. “But I’m not tired…” He mumbled, pressing his cheek against Hugo’s chest. He pressed himself lazily against the other man, “Hm… you’re warm…” He mumbled sleepily.</p><p>Hugo walked Rhys to his bedroom and he let out a sigh of relief as he noted it would be big enough for the both of them. He gently moved Rhys down onto the bed, the younger man was so tipsy that he fell down onto his back and spread out like a starfish. He watched with a captivated sort of interest as Hugo stripped himself out of his clothing.</p><p>Hugo still looked so similar to how he did when they were together on Helios. He was thick and broad and hairy – Rhys had forgotten how much he admired his body, how much he missed having his arms wrapped around him. There was only one thing that was different. His eyes moved towards the older mans arm to admire the gifted robotic limb.</p><p>The painted metal of his brand new arm complimented his dark, tanned skin perfectly. “The gold was a good choice…” He mumbled to himself as he openly admired the older mans body. Rhys closed his eyes and heard Hugo chuckle above him, then he felt the mattress dip around him. When he opened his eyes again, Hugo was leaning on top of him with his arms caged around Rhys’ shoulders.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed Rhys, gently at first, and Rhys easily reciprocated the kiss. “You want me to help you get more comfortable, sweetie?” He asked, his words laced with honey. Rhys nodded, feeling the need to give his input even though he was almost entirely sure that Hugo was being rhetorical.</p><p>Hugo moved down to unbutton his vest, revealing his slim and pale chest. Hugo noted that he was a little bloated from the food, but other than that he was unusually thin – he used to be much softer than he was now. “You’ve gotten thinner.” He commented with concern in his tone.</p><p>Rhys let out a soft hum, “N-not a lot of good food on Pandora.” He explained as Hugo’s palm slid over his slightly bloated stomach and pet his bare skin. Then his fingers dipped lower to unbutton his slacks, he pulled them down until they were off of him. Unconsciously Rhys parted his thighs as Hugo moved to cup his clothed sex, “Cute…” He mumbled, his fingers tracing the stripey patterns of Rhys’ underwear for just a moment or two before Rhys lazily batted his hands away and told him to get on with it.</p><p>Hugo chuckled and pulled them down, just as Rhys asked. Then he gathered all of the clothing and tossed it aside. Broad palms moved to take a hold of Rhys’ thighs and easing them wide apart. Rhys unconsciously lifted his hips as Hugo gently spread his folds apart and revealed his already swollen clit. Hot breath fanned over his sensitive sex as Hugo let out a breathless little laugh.</p><p>Rhys let out a little moan as Hugo’s thumb rubbed little circles against his clit, he was already so overwhelmed that he nearly snapped his legs shut – trapping the older mans head between them as he did so. “Easy now, Rhys.” Vasquez reprimanded him gently. Rhys sighed, forcing himself to calm, he let his head fall back and he closed his eyes as the sensations washed over him.</p><p>He let out a little giggle at the prickly, sensation of Vasquez’ beard brushing ever so gently against his folds as his lips moved to taste him. Then Hugo’s tongue darted out and brushed from his clit down to his hole. Vasquez knew Rhys’ body well, he knew what the younger man liked and what he didn’t – he knew how to turn the headstrong CEO of Atlas into a bumbling, moaning mess.</p><p>It was like riding a bike. Even after all this time, he never really forgot.</p><p>Eventually Rhys started to get so overwhelmed that he was sure he was going to cum and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that just yet. “W-wait…” Rhys whined as he canted his hips upwards and lazily pressed his cunt against the older mans lips. Vasquez took that opportunity to dive in further, his tongue darting inside of his hole. Rhys let out a broken little cry as he was penetrated with the older mans talented tongue. “H-hugo!” He practically squealed. Hugo didn’t let up until he came on his lips.</p><p>Rhys whimpered and squeezed his trembling thighs together as Hugo pulled away from him and moved so that he was sitting with his legs spread a few inches away. Rhys crawled forward on his hands and knees, his hips gently swaying with every baby step that he took towards Hugo. He slowed down as he sat in front of the broader man, moving to nuzzle his cheek against his bare thigh.</p><p>Hugo laughed lowly and his flesh hand moved to play with Rhys’ hair, running his fingers through it until his usual hairstyle was out of shape and the younger man was practically purring like a kitten from all of the gentle petting. “What do you want, Rhys?” He asked, barely containing his composure as he looked down at the CEO bowing before him. As if the sight of him like this didn’t make him feel like he was falling in love with him all over again – he really was cute when he got in this head space.</p><p>“Want you in my mouth, badly.” Rhys replied sweetly. He looked up at Hugo and smile, “Hugo, can I…?” He asked but he didn’t wait for Hugo’s response before he was pumping the older mans cock until he was hard and thick in his hand. He moved his head down to teasingly lick a wide stripe up the shaft of his dick, then he moved to circle his tongue around the fat head of it. His cybernetic fingers moved to cup his balls, gently rolling them in his grasp all the while his tongue darted to chase a bead of pre-cum that had dripped down Hugo’s shaft.</p><p>Rhys heard a moan spill from Hugos lips and he looked up at Hugo one more time with a cheeky, serene little smile spread across his lips. “I missed this.” He said, then he kissed the tip of Hugo’s cock and took the head of it in his mouth. The older mans’ dick was so thick that he could barely fit into his mouth, Rhys let out an overwhelmed moan as he took him down his throat.</p><p>Rhys loved sucking dick – big fan. he loved the feel of a cock in his mouth. He loved the way he could please his partners and make them moan with just a well placed flick of his tongue. And Hugo’s dick was probably the best that he’d ever had. He was long and thick, perfect for him. He looked up at the older man as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft of his dick.</p><p>Hugo smiled down at him and gently stroked his hair. Rhys let out a pleased little hum and redoubled his efforts to make the older man happy. Suddenly, Hugo’s fingers wound through his hair and pulled him up. He peered up curiously at Hugo as the older man gently pulled him off of his cock. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked, subtly wiping his lips as he spoke.</p><p>“No you did everything right,” Hugo praised and Rhys internally preened. “If you keep going, you’re gonna make me come.” Hugo explained, his voice was rough and incredibly coarse. “And I don’t wanna end this until I’m inside you.” Rhys hummed in understanding as Hugo gently pulled him along so that he was sitting in the older mans lap. He kissed him again and again, allowing the younger man to gently grind against his thigh. “Look how desperate you are, Rhys, it’s adorable.” He added teasingly as he watched the younger man openly make a mess of himself before him.</p><p>“Can’t help it.” Rhys confessed before he dove in for another kiss. “I missed you.” He kissed him again, “I missed you so much, when I thought you were dead…” He trailed off, refused to say another word. While they kissed, Hugo’s cybernetic hand trailed in between Rhys’ legs. The younger man let out a soft yet startled little cry as he felt the cool metallic fingers brush against his clit.</p><p>“I missed you too.” Hugo murmured against his lips as his fingers teased between Rhys’ folds, “I missed this perfect pussy too.” He praised, “Always so sweet and wet for me, honeybee.” He fingers dipped inside of Rhys’ cunt and gently thrust in and out of his hole. He knew just how to get Rhys going, he knew just how to touch him so that his toes were curling and he was tensing around him beautifully.</p><p>It didn’t take long until Rhys was writhing against him, his arms had wound around Hugo’s shoulders as he braced against him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK-” He babbled, like it was the only word that was left in his vocabulary. Hugo kept on fucking him with his fingers, his metallic limb never tiring and not stopping – not for even one moment.</p><p>Rhys shook and trembled, his legs tightening around Hugo’s hips as he came on the older mans thick fingers. Hugo stroked his back as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He moved to cup Hugo’s face as he pulled the older man in for a desperate kiss. He squirmed as Hugo gently pulled his fingers out of Rhys. “Can I…can I…” He babbled, unsure how to even form the right words. It was like his brain was filled with a thick, pleasurable fog.</p><p>“What?” Hugo hummed, his hands moving to absentmindedly stroke the younger mans bare thighs until he was pliant and relaxed around him. Then his fingers danced upwards, tickling his stomach and chest, tracing the long faded horizontal scars in a fond manner briefly, until they finally stopped to gently toy with the younger mans nipples.</p><p>“Can I ride you?” Rhys finally blurted out, his cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were hooded as he looked at Hugo – an amorous expression was spread across his face.</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask.” Hugo replied. Rhys took that as all the consent that he needed. He tried to push Hugo back, to little success, the older man laughed at his feeble attempt, but ultimately allowed himself to lay himself down flat on the bed and held Rhys steady as the younger man moved to straddle his hips.</p><p>Rhys moved himself over Hugo’s cock, holding it steady underneath him as he lowered himself down onto it. Rhys threw his head back as his slick cunt was stretched around the thick girth of Vasquez’ dick. “Fuuuuuuuck-” He whined as he moved down, every inch stretching him perfectly – filling him just how he liked to be filled. “Good god, Hugo, you’re so fucking thick! Filling me up so good…” He praised mindlessly as he bounced his hips on the older mans’ cock.</p><p>Hugo squeezed Rhys’ lithe thighs in an appreciative manner as Rhys set a passionate, quick pace with the older man. Rhys leaned down as he continued to roll his hips down on Hugo, to cup his face and pull him in for another kiss. They kissed and kissed, moving with each other harmoniously until Hugo finally came inside of Rhys.</p><p>Rhys and Hugo slumped against each other as they came down from the high of their orgasms, winding down from the exhaustive sexual feelings. And they held each other close, their hands lazily exploring each others’ bodies as they did so.</p><p>It was lovely… until Hugo disentangled from Rhys and got himself up off of the bed. Rhys didn’t like that – he was often needy after sex and didn’t want to be left alone – but he covered it up with a friendly expression and a wry little smile, “Do you have somewhere to be?” He asked, looking at the older man in an innocent manner.</p><p>“I should get back to my bunk.” Hugo said, as he rooted around for his clothing. Rhys pouted at that and weakly grabbed the older mans hand to pull it back towards where he lay on the bed. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked as Rhys insistently tugged at his wrist.</p><p>“Come back to bed.” Rhys huffed in a pleading voice as his fingers tightened around Hugo’s wrist.</p><p>“You don’t want me to stay.” Hugo denied with a little shake of his head as though he was in disbelief that he would want much else to do with him. It had been a long time since they had been close, Hugo didn’t think he wanted much more than what they had already done. Not yet at least.</p><p>“Yes I do. I want you to stay. Stay here and keep me warm.” He demanded pitifully. He tried to pull Hugo back into the bed, with little success. He wasn’t strong enough to keep a hold on the man when he was in peak condition, there was no point in hoping he would be able to overpower him with as drunk and sleepy as he was. “Please stay.” He added in a low and pleading voice. Eventually, in moments, Hugo gave in and allowed Rhys to ease him back onto the mattress.</p><p>Hugo laid himself back down on the bed and maneuvered the two of them so that they were comfortable. They were both so exhausted from the good food, alcohol and sex that they fell asleep in moments. The nightmares don’t come that night, when Rhys falls asleep with his arms and legs entangled around Hugo’s body and the older mans arms wrapped around his waist. Rhys thinks that it must be a fluke that he didn’t have them, he refuses to get his hopes up – ever – but that doesn’t stop him from crawling into the older mans bed the next night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>